


Tradition(FemBruce/maleDiana)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Rule 63 [35]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce Wayne Has Feelings, Bruce Wayne Loves Children, Damian Wayne Has a Heart, Engagement Party, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Female Bruce Wayne, Good Parent Alfred Pennyworth, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Male Diana (Wonder Woman), Mentioned male Talia al Ghul, Past Abuse, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Worried Damian Wayne, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Requested - Can you make a prequel of their wedding?
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Series: DC Rule 63 [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461739
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Tradition(FemBruce/maleDiana)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iam1guest1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iam1guest1989/gifts).



Brianna's P. O. V 

Sitting on the couch in the study, late in the day. I had taken my engagement ring off so I did not draw unwanted attention. Alfred, walked in standing by the couch 

"you requested to speak with me, Ms Brianna" 

I gently smiled "I wanted to tell you that I accepted, Daniel's request to marry me" 

"congratulations, Ms Brianna shall I grab the champagne to celebrate" Alfred says with genuine happiness 

My heart beats out of my chest I shouldn't have these feelings, asking Alfred a simple question should be easy. Though knowing all we've been through, I feel at time's I've taken him for granted 

"actually I was wanting to ask you for a personal request. Traditionally as to say a 'father' or a man whom as raised the bride would give her away" I remember that gunshot in my ears "you always been here for me, I could've never done it without you" 

Alfred, sat down with a genuine soft smile, his eye's swell. I embrace my father figure breaking my promise of not crying. After we announced our engagement Cassandra, Stephanie, Barbara, and my maid of honor Lois went to go shopping for bridesmaid dresses. The colors of our wedding deep red's, black and blues. Symbolizing David's and I heroine uniforms. As our engagement party went underway at the Manor. Clark, Lois, J'onn whom we'll be marrying us, Barry, his wife Iris, Oliver, Dinah, some League members and all my children here. 

Daniel's P. O. V 

Among all the people who came to give congratulations I didn't see Damian. I went to search for my future step-son. I look in the window and see him on the balcony sitting on the railing. I gently smiled glad he did not run away. I open the door he saw me and folded his arms with not a look of anger but sorrowful. My face saddened 

"mind if I join you?" 

"tt" 

I walked to Damian putting my arm's on the railing. I see the stars of the night sky. I feel the gentle breeze. 

"my intention was never to hurt you, Damian"

"tt I'm not hurt" he says harsh 

"well if you want to talk to me I'm here" 

"my father claimed to have loved my mother. I was only created so my father would have a heir. A weapon is all he wants. He tried to kill mother when we left. He said he loved her and he tried to kill her" 

He's worried I'll hurt Brianna. I remember Brianna telling me of Talin. He drugged her drink and then took advantage of her. Brianna, loves Damian even if she had him with a man she hated. 

"Damian, I will never hurt your mother I promise. You will never have to worry about me hurting her, or you" 

He looks at me his eye's swell tears threatening to fall. 

"how can I be certain?" 

"there's something called 'judging a book by it's covers' meaning you judge someone by their actions not their looks. I may be a strong man like Talin, we both fight to defend but our genuine actions are different. I love your mother and I love you Damian not in the same way but love is hard to comprehend sometimes"

"I understand" he rubbed his nose sniffing from his emotions 

I gently smiled and rub his back. I remember something I did when Brianna and I got our marriage license. I grabbed the paper unfold it and gave it to Damian. He read it his tears fell and I hope their happy tears. 

"you want to adopt me?" 

"if that's what you want it's your choice" 

He hugged my neck crying I hugged my son. The wedding day Clark by my side with Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian. Then my right side my wife's maid of honor Lois and the girl's. J'onn in between. 

"please stand for the bride" 

Everyone stood Alfred and Brianna walked down arms locked her face glowing with beauty. I feel the urge to cry I'm marrying my soul mate. My entire life, and my love. I glanced at Alfred he shed a tear. 

"and who gives this woman away" J'onn asked 

"I do" Alfred says his voice brittle 

Alfred kissed Brianna's head he walked to sit down Brianna stood in front of me 

"you may be seated" 

I hear everyone sit down I feel like Brianna and I are the only one's here 

"friends, family we are gathered here to celebrate the joyous union of Daniel and Brianna. The bride and groom will say there own vows from within their heart's" 

Brianna and I both held each other's hands 

"I David Prince take Brianna Wayne has my wife. I will always protect you from the dangers of the world. I will be your rock, your love, your crying shoulder and your safety. I promise to love you until my dying breath" I said 

I put the ring on her finger

"I Brianna Wayne take Daniel Prince has my husband. You taught me how to be a better person. You saw goodness in me I thought for certain did not exist. You make my life whole, and I love you in more ways than word's could ever explain. I promise you that I will never lose my love for you" 

She put the ring on my finger. 

"by the the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now--" J'onn stopped as she grabbed my collar and kissed me "kiss the bride" 

We ran down the aisle. Moment's later Brianna and I officially married. As we danced I touched her cheek and kissed her.

"are you happy?" she mumbled

"overjoyed" I whispered

Moment's later Brianna and I bid our goodbyes before leaving for our honeymoon. I hugged each of the kid's and Alfred, as did Brianna. As we went into the limo Alfred got in the driver's seat to drop us off at the airport. Brianna and I sat in the limo seats. She leaned on my shoulder I kissed her head looking forward to our new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the read!


End file.
